ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a classic fantasy series by J. R. R. Tolkien. Ever since The Movies, its fandom has been a Suvian cesspool. In Canon The Lord of the Rings is a novel following the adventures of a hobbit named Frodo and his eight companions. Their quest was to help defeat the rising Dark Lord, Sauron. The novel was published in a three-book form in 1954-55 to make it easier on readers. In all truth there were actually six books, two in each of our three books. Their original names are unknown. It was first published by the George Allen & Unwin Ltd. publishing service. The Lord of the Rings is the story following The Hobbit, the first of the stories involving Arda or Middle-earth. The characters Main Canon Characters (and most known lust objects) include: The Fellowship: *Aragorn, son of Arathorn *Boromir, son of Denethor *Frodo Baggins *Gandalf, a.k.a Mithrandir *Gimli, son of Gloin *Legolas Thranduilion *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Peregrin Took *Samwise Gamgee Important and recognized characters: *Arwen *Bilbo Baggins *Celeborn *Denethor *Elrond *Éomer *Éowyn *Faramir *Galadriel *Glorfindel *Gríma Wormtongue *Haldir *Théoden *Saruman *Smeagol/Gollum Other canon sources Besides The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, there are other books with facts about the world Tolkien created for these characters. They are: *''The Silmarillion'' *''Unfinished Tales'' *''The Adventures of Tom Bombadil'' *''The Road Goes Ever On'' After his death, Tolkien's third son Christopher Tolkien also published other works based on Middle-earth and its history: *''The Book of Lost Tales, Part One'' *''The Book of Lost Tales, Part Two'' *''The Lays of Beleriand'' *''The Shaping of Middle-earth'' *''The Lost Road and Other Writings'' *''The Return of the Shadow'' *''The Treason of Isengard'' *''The War of the Ring'' *''Sauron Defeated'' *''Morgoth's Ring'' *''The War of the Jewels'' *''The Peoples of Middle-earth'' *''The Children of Húrin'' In the history of Middle-earth, many of the objects fought over were shiny. In Badfic See main article Tolkien Fandom on how LotR is treated in badfic Agents Native to Lord of the Rings *Alagos *Alice *Boromir (canon) *Canta Enquëo *Dafydd Illian *Himrod *Ithalond *Justin Agent * Kelvin Talathion *Kwennyfer *Nendil Morifëa *Ranger * Rina and Galeya Telcontar *Stephanie Fielding *Tatharien *Eledhwen Elerossiel *Tyler *The DIS employed an Uruk-Hai at some point, but he was never named and his fate is currently unknown. It is very likely that he either left the DIS when the SO demanded their surrender, or was killed. Note: Agent Rosie Cotton Bomull is not a native of LotR. Missions in this Continuum *The Original Series (alternate link), Jay and Acacia, Department of Mary Sues *Missions from the Department of Mary Sues, Lord of the Rings Division *Response Centre 181 (3), Elanor Gilmor and Megan, (SIELU) *There Is No Miss Magic In Middle-Earth, Agent Lambda (SIELU) and Agent Alec Troven (Department of Improbabilities) *The DAVD Files (2), Agent Dour K, DAVD *Dochainn Nam Blàir Trauma Of War: A first mission, with major headaches, Agents Elanor Laison and Mortic Wentway (DoWTF) *The JAAKSONS (3), Agents Rosie Cotton Bomull and Nenya Gabriel (DMS-DMO), with Vemi Fincaran (DMS-LotR/Discworld) *A Father's Responsibilities, Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (DBS-Freelance) *Agents Maria Falcone and Crispin Reed (DMS-Freelance) **Daughter of Elshadeth **To Love or Not to Love? **A Faerie's Reign *Brianna, a tale of a battlemaid, Agents Rouge and Crispin Reed (DMS-Freelance), with Maria Falcone and Michel Javert *Middle Earth, Meet Liana, Agents Allie and Chelsea (DMS-His Dark Materials ) *A Whole New World (Crossover with The Matrix), Agents Achren and Obsidian (DMS-The Matrix) Category:Continua Category:Tolkienverse